Final Fantasy IX: Original Soundtrack
Final Fantasy IX: Original Soundtrack is the soundtrack for Final Fantasy IX. It contains musical tracks from the game except the music played during FMVs. Those tracks were later released in a companion disc called Final Fantasy IX Original Soundtrack PLUS. Track List Disc One (1:11:14) # The Place I'll Return to Someday # Memories Erased in the Storm # Battle Strategy Conference # The Skies of Alexandria # Vivi's Theme # Feel My Blade # Vamo' Alla Flamenco # Decisive Action ~ Search for the Princess ~ # Jesters of the Moon # Steiner's Theme # Prima Vista Band # Stolen Eyes # Tonight # Your Warmth # Mistaken Love # Queen of the Abyss # Awakened Forest # Battle 1 # Fanfare # Memories of That Day # Battle 2 # Game Over # RUN! # Goodnight # Crossing Those Hills # Ice Caverns # Frontier Village Dali # Far Away in the Twilight # Reckless Steiner # Limited Time # Zidane's Theme # Black Waltz Disc Two (1:11:19) # Cid's Theme # One Danger Put Behind Us... # Lindblum # Song of Memories # Hunter's Chance # Qu's Marsh # Quina's Theme # Aloha de Chocobo # Ukule le Chocobo # Freija's Theme # At the South Gate Border # Fairy Battle # Burmecian Kingdom # A Face Unforgotten # Kuja's Theme # The Sword of Doubt # Sleepless City Treno # Theme of the Tantalus # Immoral Melody # Garnet's Theme # Gargan Roo # Cleyra's Trunk # Cleyra Settlement # Eternal Harvest # Grieve for the Skies # Extraction Disc Three (1:12:48) # Ambush Attack # Loss of Me # Fossil Roo # Mountain Pass - Conde Petie # Black Mage Village # Unfathomed Reminiscence # Ceremony for the Gods # Eiko's Theme # Ruins of Madain Sari # Walls of The Sacred Beasts # Iifa Tree # Salamander's Theme # Footsteps of Desire # We Are Thieves! # Slew of Love Letters # Quad Mist # Mogri's Theme # Protecting My Devotion # The Chosen Summoner # Keeper of Time # Oeilvert # A Transient Past # The Sneaky Frog and the Scoundrel # Esto Gaza # Gurugu Volcano # The Heart of Melting Magic Disc Four (1:10:45) # The Airship, Hildagaldy # Secret Library Daguerreo # Ipsen's Heritage # The Four Medallions # Successive Battles # Terra # Bran Bal, the Village Without Souls # Pandemonium, the Castle Frozen in Time # You're Not Alone! # Passing Sorrow # The Evil Mist's Rebirth # Assault of the White Dragons # Place of Memory # Crystal World # Dark Messenger # Final Battle # Bittersweet Romance # Hidden Lips # I Want to be Your Bird # Two Hearts Not Captured # Towards That Gate # Melodies of Life ~ Final Fantasy # Prelude # CCJC TVCM 15" (15 second Coca-Cola Commercial) # CCJC TVCM 30" (30 second Coca-Cola Commercial) # Melodies of Life (The Layers of Harmony) Trivia * The name of the song Vamo' alla flamenco is a typical spanish phrase mostly used in Flamenco music, and it literally means "Let's go, Flamenco". * The song Gurugu Volcano is a remastered version of Gurgu Volcano from the All Sounds of Final Fantasy I & II. * Final Fantasy IX is the first Final Fantasy where one can listen a prelude during the game play, during the Crystal World scenary. * There are 3 preludes in the game, at the end of the game (Blackjack game), in the game over and in the mentioned Crystal World. Music samples See Also * Melodies of Life -Final Fantasy IX- * Final Fantasy IX Original Soundtrack PLUS * Piano Collections: Final Fantasy IX * Final Fantasy IX: Uematsu's Best Selection Category: Final Fantasy IX Soundtracks Final Fantasy 09a